August 10
The term "the 10th of August" is widely used by historians as a shorthand for the Storming of the Tuileries Palace on the 10th of August, 1792, the effective end of the French monarchy until it was restored in 1814. This day can also be known as the best day of the year. Events *612 BC - Killing of Sinsharishkun, King of Assyrian Empire. Destruction of Nineveh. * 610 - In Islam, the traditional date of the Laylat al-Qadr, when Muhammed began to receive the Qur'an. * 955 - Battle of Lechfeld: Otto I defeats Magyars, ending 50 years of Magyar invasion of the West. * 991 - Battle of Maldon: English, led by Bryhtnoth, confront a band of inland-raiding Vikings near Maldon in Essex. The English are defeated and the story is immortalised in a well-known poem. *1316 - Second Battle of Athenry *1519 - Ferdinand Magellan's five ships set sail from Seville to circumnavigate the globe. *1557 - Battle of St. Quentin Spanish victory over the French in the Habsburg-Valois Wars *1628 - The Swedish warship Vasa sinks in the Stockholm harbour after only about 20 minutes on her maiden voyage. *1675 - The foundation stone of the Royal Greenwich Observatory in London was laid. *1680 - Pueblo Revolt begins in New Mexico. *1776 - American Revolutionary War: Word of the United States Declaration of Independence reaches London. *1792 - French Revolution: Storming of the Tuileries Palace. Louis XVI of France is arrested and taken into custody. *1809 - Quito, now the capital of Ecuador, declares independence from Spain. *1821 - Missouri is admitted as the 24th U.S. state. *1846 - The Smithsonian Institution is chartered by the U.S. Congress after $500,000 was given for such a purpose by scientist James Smithson. *1856 - In Last Island, Louisiana, the 1856 Last Island Hurricane kills between 200 and 400 people. *1861 - American Civil War: Battle of Wilson's Creek - The war enters Missouri when a band of raw Confederate troops defeat Union forces in the southwestern part of the state. *1893 - At Augsburg, Rudolf Diesel's prime model runs on its own power for the first time. Because of this, August 10 is the International Biodiesel Day. *1901 - The U.S. Steel Recognition Strike by the Amalgamated Association of Iron and Steel Workers begins. *1904 - The Battle of the Yellow Sea between the Russian and Japanese battleship fleets. *1905 - Russian and Japanese peace negotiations begin in Portsmouth. *1913 - Second Balkan War ends: Delegates from Bulgaria, Romania, Serbia, Montenegro, and Greece sign the Treaty of Bucharest, ending the war. *1920 - World War I: Ottoman sultan Mehmed VI's representatives sign the Treaty of Sèvres which divides up the Ottoman Empire between the Allies. *1923 - US: Carlo Tresca, Italian-American anarchist, arrested. *1932 - A 5.1-kg (11.2-pound) chondrite-type meteorite breaks into at least seven pieces and lands near the town of Archie in Cass County. *1934 - US: Anarchist conference at Stelton, N.J., August 10-11 *1944 - World War II: American forces defeat the last Japanese troops on Guam. *1948 - Candid Camera makes its television debut after being on radio for a year as Candid Microphone. *1949 - US President Harry S. Truman signs the National Security Act Amendment, streamlining the defense agencies of the United States government, and replacing the National Military Establishment with the United States Department of Defense. *1954 - At Massena, the groundbreaking ceremony for the St. Lawrence Seaway is held. *1969 - A day after murdering Sharon Tate and four others, members of Charles Manson's cult kill Leno and Rosemary LaBianca. *1971 - Harmon Killebrew becomes the 10th member of the 500 home run club with a home run at Metropolitan Stadium in Bloomington. * 1971 - The Society for American Baseball Research is founded in Cooperstown. *1977 - In Yonkers, 24-year-old postal employee David Berkowitz ("Son of Sam") is arrested for a series of killings in the New York City area over a year's period. *1981 - The head of John Walsh's son Adam is found in Hollywood. This event will later prompt the U.S. Congress to pass the Missing Children's Act to give the Federal Bureau of Investigation greater authority to track the disappearance of children, as well as the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children. It also makes Walsh a national spokesman against crime and eventually leads to the establishment of America's Most Wanted. *1988 - Japanese American Internment: US President Ronald Reagan signs the Civil Liberties Act of 1988, providing $20,000 payments to Japanese-Americans who were either interned or relocated by in the United States during World War II. *1990 - The Magellan space probe reaches Venus. *1990 - The Massacre of more than 127 Muslims in the North East Sri Lanka by the paramilitaries. *1995 - Oklahoma City bombing: Timothy McVeigh and Terry Nichols are indicted for the bombing. Michael Fortier pleads guilty in a plea-bargain agreement for his testimony. *1995 - Los Angeles Dodgers are forced to forfeit against the St. Louis Cardinals after fans throw souvenir baseballs on to the field en masse. *1998 - The Royal Proclamation of HRH Prince Al-Muhtadee Billah as the Crown Prince of Brunei. *2000 - World Population reaches 6 billion according to www.ibiblio.org world population tracker. *2001 - The Hudson River Way is opened to traffic. *2003 - The highest temperature ever is recorded in the UK, 38.5°C (101.3°F), occurs in Kent http://www.metoffice.com/climate/uk/2003/. It is the first time the UK has recorded a temperature over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. * 2003 - Yuri Ivanovich Malenchenko becomes the first person to marry in space. *2006 - Scotland Yard disrupts major terrorist plot to destroy aircraft travelling from the United Kingdom to the United States. Births *1267 - King James II of Aragon (d. 1327) *1296 - John I (d. 1346) *1360 - Francesco Zabarella, Italian jurist (d. 1417) *1397 - Albert II of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1439) *1489 - Jacob Sturm von Sturmeck, German statesman and reformer (d. 1553) *1520 - Madeleine de Valois, wife of James V of Scotland (d. 1537) *1560 - Hieronymus Praetorius, German composer (d. 1629) *1602 - Gilles de Roberval, French mathematician (d. 1675) *1645 - Eusebio Kino, Italian Catholic missionary (d. 1711) *1737 - Anton Losenko, Russian painter (d. 1773) *1744 - Alexandrine-Jeanne d'Étiolles (nicknamed "Fanfan"), daughter of the courtesan Madame de Pompadour (d. 1754) *1810 - Camillo Benso, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia *1814 - Henri Nestlé, Swiss industrialist (d. 1890) *1821 - Jay Cooke, American financier (d. 1905) *1823 - Hugh Stowell Brown, Manx preacher (d.1886) *1839 - Aleksandr Grigorievich Stoletov, Russian physicist (d. 1896) *1845 - Abai Kunanbaev, Kazakh poet (d. 1904) *1856 - William Willett, English inventor of Daylight Saving Time (d. 1915) *1860 - Vishnu Narayan Bhatkhande, Indian musician (d. 1936) *1865 - Alexander Glazunov, Russian composer (d. 1936) *1869 - Laurence Binyon, British poet (d. 1943) *1874 - Herbert Clark Hoover, 31st President of the United States (d. 1964) * 1874 - Bill Johnson, American musician (d. 1972) *1877 - Frank Marshall, American chess player (d. 1944) *1878 - Alfred Döblin, German writer (d. 1957) *1880 - Robert L. Thornton, American businessman, philanthropist, and Mayor of Dallas, Texas (d. 1964) *1884 - Panait Istrati, Romanian writer (d. 1935) *1890 - Angus L. MacDonald, Canadian politician (d. 1954) *1894 - Varahagiri Venkata Giri, Fourth President of India (d. 1980) *1898 - Jack Haley, American actor (d. 1979) *1900 - Arthur Espie Porritt, New Zealand politician and athlete (d. 1994) *1902 - Norma Shearer, Canadian actress (d. 1983) * 1902 - Curt Siodmak, German-born author (d. 2000) * 1902 - Arne Tiselius, Swedish chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1971) *1903 - Ward Moore, American author (d. 1978) *1905 - Era Bell Thompson, American journalist (d. 1986) *1909 - Leo Fender, American luthier (d. 1991) *1912 - Jorge Amado, Brazilian novelist (d. 2001) *1913 - Wolfgang Paul, German physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1993) * 1913 - Noah Beery, American actor (d. 1994) *1914 - Jeff Corey, American actor (d. 2002) * 1914 - Carlos Menditéguy, Argentine racing driver (d. 1973) *1919 - Sacha Vierny, French cinematographer (d. 2001) *1923 - Rhonda Fleming, American actress *1927 - Vernon Washington, American actor (d. 1988) *1928 - Jimmy Dean, American singer * 1928 - Gus Mercurio, American-born Australian actor * 1928 - Eddie Fisher, American singer *1933 - Doyle Brunson, American poker player * 1933 - Rocky Colavito, American baseball player *1937 - Anatoly Sobchak, Russian politician *1939 - Kate O'Mara, British actress *1940 - Bobby Hatfield, American singer (Righteous Brothers) (d. 2003) *1942 - Betsey Johnson, American Fashion Designer *1943 - Ronnie Spector, American singer (Ronettes) * 1943 - Louise Forestier, French Canadian singer, songwriter and actress * 1943 - Jimmy Griffin, American guitarist (Bread) (d. 2005) * 1943 - Michael Mantler, American trumpeter and composer * 1943 - Pervez Musharraf, is the President of Pakistan, the Chief of Army Staff of the Pakistan Army. *1945 - Harriet Miers, White House counsel *1947 - Ian Anderson, Scottish musician (Jethro Tull) * 1947 - Anwar Ibrahim, Former Deputy Prime Minister of Malaysia *1948 - Patti Austin, American singer *1950 - Rémy Girard, Canadian actor *1952 - Daniel Hugh Kelly, American actor *1953 - Mark Doty, American poet and prose writer *1956 - Fred Ottman, American wrestler *1956 - Charlie Peacock, American record producer, singer-songwriter *1959 - Rosanna Arquette, American actress * 1959 - Florent Vollant, Innu-Canadian musician (Kashtin) *1960 - Antonio Banderas, Spanish actor * 1960 - Todd David Hess, First USAF Member to receive Military Medical Merit. *1961 - Jon Farriss, Australian musician (INXS) *1963 - Andrew Sullivan, English-born journalist *1965 - Claudia Christian, American actress * 1965 - Mike E. Smith, American jockey * 1965 - John Starks, American basketball player *1966 - Hansi Kürsch, German singer *1967 - Riddick Bowe, American boxer * 1967 - Mart Sander, Estonian singer and actor *1968 - Michael Bivins, American singer (New Edition & Bell Biv DeVoe) * 1968 - Greg Hawgood, Canadian ice hockey player * 1968 - Peter Docter, American film director *1970 - Bret Hedican, American ice hockey player *1971 - Roy Keane, Irish footballer * 1971 - Mario César Kindelán Mesa, Cuban boxer * 1971 - Justin Theroux, American actor * 1971 - Sal Fasano, American baseball player * 1971 - Kevin Randleman, American mixed martial artist *1972 - Lawrence Dallaglio, English rugby union footballer * 1972 - Angie Harmon, American model and actress * 1972 - Christofer Johnsson, Swedish musician *1973 - Lisa Raymond, American tennis player * 1973 - Javier Zanetti, Argentinian footballer *1974 - David Sommeil, French footballer * 1974 - Luis Marín, Costa Rican footballer *1976 - Michael Depoli, American wrestler *1977 - Danny Griffin, Northern Irish footballer * 1977 - Aaron Kamin, American musician (The Calling) * 1977 - Matt Morgan, British comedian *1978 - Chris Read, English cricketer *1979 - Yannick Schroeder, French racing driver * 1979 - Joanna Garcia, Cuban actress *1980 - Kaysar Ridha, Iraqi-American reality TV contestant *1981 - Natsumi Abe, Japanese singer * 1981 - Dimitris Salpigidis, Greek footballer *1982 - Devon Aoki, American supermodel and actress *1983 - Alexander Perezhogin, Russian ice hockey player * 1983 - Mathieu Roy, Canadian ice hockey player *1985 - Roy O'Donovan, Irish footballer *1989 - Ben Sahar, Israeli footballer *1992 - Ko Ah-seong, South Korean actress Deaths *612 BC - Sinsharishkun, Assyrian king * 258 - Saint Lawrence, martyr *1535 - Ippolito de' Medici, ruler of Florence (poisoned) (b. 1509) *1633 - Anthony Munday, English writer (b. 1553) *1637 - Johann Gerhard, German Lutheran leader (b. 1582) *1653 - Maarten Tromp, Dutch admiral (b. 1598) *1655 - Alfonso de la Cueva, Spanish cardinal and diplomat (b. 1572) *1723 - Guillaume Dubois, French cardinal and statesman (b. 1656) *1759 - King Ferdinand VI of Spain (b. 1713) *1784 - Allan Ramsay, Scottish painter (b. 1713) *1802 - Franz Aepinus, German scientist (b. 1724) *1806 - Michael Haydn, Austrian composer (b. 1737) *1839 - John St Aubyn, British fossil collector (b. 1758) *1862 - Shusaku Honinbo, Japanese Go player (b. 1829) *1875 - Karl Andree, German geographer (b. 1808) *1896 - Otto Lilienthal, German aviation pioneer (b. 1848) *1915 - Henry Moseley, English physicist (b. 1887) *1920 - Ádám Politzer, Austrian physician (b. 1835) *1928 - Rex Cherryman, American actor (b. 1897) *1929 - Pierre Fatou, French mathematician (b. 1878) *1932 - Rin Tin Tin, German shepherd dog (b. 1918) *1945 - Robert Goddard, American rocket scientist (b. 1882) *1948 - Montague Summers, English writer (b. 1880) *1958 - Frank Demaree, baseball player (b. 1910) *1963 - Estes Kefauver, American politician, United States Congressman & Senator from Tennessee (b. 1903) * 1963 - Ernst Wetter, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1877) *1969 - Leno LaBianca, American businessman (murdered) (b. 1925) * 1969 - Rosemary LaBianca, American housewife (murdered) (b. 1930) *1976 - Bert Oldfield, Australian test cricketer (b. 1894) *1979 - Walter Gerlach, German physicist (b. 1889) * 1979 - Dick Foran, American actor (b. 1910) *1980 - Yahya Khan, President of Pakistan (b. 1917) *1993 - Øystein Aarseth, Norwegian musician (Mayhem) (b. 1968) *1997 - Conlon Nancarrow, American composer (b. 1912) * 1997 - Jean-Claude Lauzon, Quebec film director (b. 1953) *1999 - Padma Bhushan Acharya Baldev Upadhyaya, Eminent Sanskrit Scholor in India (b. 1899) *2001 - Lou Boudreau, American baseball player and manager (b. 1917) *2002 - Michael Houser, American guitarist (Widespread Panic) (b. 1962) * 2002 - Kristen Nygaard, Norwegian computer scientist (b. 1926) *2003 - Carmita Jiménez, Puerto Rican singer *2007 - James E. Faust, Second Councelor of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (b. 1920) * 2007 - Tony Wilson, British music personality and broadcaster (b. 1950) * 2007 - Henry Cabot Lodge Bohler, American member of Tuskegee Airmen and civil rights activist (b. 1925) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Opalia, festival in honor of Ops *Ancient Latvia - Labrenca Diena held * Independence Day in Ecuador -- Movement began in Quito in 1809. Independence not achieved till May 1822. *United States - National S'mores Day. Roman Catholicism * Saint Blane, bishop (of Ceann-Garadh) Scotland * Saint Deusdedit * Saint Lawrence, deacon, martyr 258, patron saint of accountants, cooks and local history common * Saint Arigius, bishop of Lyon, confessor Lyon * Saint Asteria * Our Lady of Good Success of Parañaque, Patroness of Parañaque, Philippines * Saint Geraint of Dumnonia * Pogson Day External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August